1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window washing tools with variably positionable handles and removable washing sleeves and more particularly pertains to washing windows with an improved tool allowing for adjustment of the head with respect to the handle and permitting the replacement of a washing sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window washing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, window washing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of washing devices with hand held tools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,476 to North a window washing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,651 to Sunkes disclosure of an adjustable window cleaning device for washing and drying both window surfaces from within the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,469 to Siemund discloses a combination window washer, scraper and squeegee.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 294,989 to Jinkins discloses the design of a manual window washer device.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 320,490 to Andrew, III et al. discloses the design of a window washing device.
In this respect, the window washing tools with variably positionable handles and removable washing sleeves according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of washing windows with an improved tool allowing for adjustment of the hand with respect to the handle and permitting the replacement of a washing sleeve.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved window washing tools with variably positionable handles and removable washing sleeves which can be used for washing windows with an improved tool allowing for adjustment of the hand with respect to the handle and permitting the replacement of a washing sleeve. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.